


Merry Christmas, Commander.

by anaesthesia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaesthesia/pseuds/anaesthesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was a trainee, forced to join the Recon Corps by Erwin Smith. Erwin Smith was his commander and person in charge of him. While he was there, Erwin proposed something to the young recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Commander.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the firt time I am posting something here (and oh I am so nervous!). I want to say English is not my first language, so I am sorry for any mistakes. Also, feel free to correct me.  
> ~ I love yound Levi. That's all. 
> 
> Prepare for the fluff! :)

Levi was lying on his bed, legs crossed and arms stretched out at either side of his head. He was staring indifferently at the ceiling, finding more interesting the plain white surface than any other thing in the room.

People were walking deliriously outside of his window, talking, laughing... He hated this season. Every one had some one to spend their time and their holidays with, to enjoy the festive meals and music, to play outside in the snow. He hated it because he had never had this some one.

He had been always spending his Christmas alone at some dark alley with a blanket around his slender body securing him from the sharp cold and listening to the songs that cheerful people were singing loudly - and rather out of tune - at the bars as he stared leisurely at the night sky.

Yet, this year things changed. To the better, yes, he was glad to admit. He had a warm place to stay and food. But still, despite his latest conquests, he felt nothing than a victor - a loser. He felt like a prisoner, a bird trapped in his adamant cage without a little door to escape.

Erwin saved him half a year ago from his desperate state, sheltered him and protected him from the bad people out there. Protected him even from the people who wanted his annihilation here, at the training camp, but mostly he saved him from his future, his already dark written fate.

The man who had saved him, set him free from his guilty past and given him a second chance, the same man had imprisoned him. Forced him to join the Recon Corps, to start the education for his combat with titans at this filthy, immoral place and probably signed his death.

Erwin Smith was an enigma to him. A mystery. He couldn't comprehend with what were his primal intentions.

He felt anxious but in the same time so secure.

It was confusing, a thick fog in front of his eyes but all he had to do is to keep walking, even blinded. He had to trust Erwin.

...

Ha had finished his daily training when a recruit from his division told him the Commander was at the camp and he was asking for him.

He took a long shower and headed to his office where Erwin was waiting for him.

He found him signing some papers and after greeting him he took a seat in front of the desk.

"I have been told your scores were higher than before, specifically," he continued smiling proudly at him, "higher than any trainee."

Levi crossed his legs, rising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm proud of you, Levi." He confessed, still having this stupid smile on his face. The young boy didn't say anything else, he continued eyeing him incredulous because of his last statement.

"Did you plan something for the Christmas day?" He asked as he proceeded on his paper work, his right hand dancing incessantly on the important documents.

His gaze travelled from the man to the window behide his back, letting his eyes venture at the snowy surroundings. He didn't respond immediately as he didn't know what to say. No. He hadn't planned anything yet, but what could Erwin want?

He sighed. "No." He said curtly as he was trying to figure out if the bird, which was flying above the storage house ahead, was a sparrow or a finch. He decided the later.

"Good. Good. I was thinking you might want to join Mike, Hanji and me. It's just a meal. Food and drinks."

"Why?" The question came out of his mouth so quickly as a thunder. His eyes widened showing clearly his ignorance.

"Is it so bad I want you to accompany us?" He asked back, reversing his gaze from the papers to the boy, locking his eyes with his.

"No. But why?" The inquiry repeated from the youngster.

"Levi," He called his name in the most sweet way any man or woman had ever had as he understood the confusion that tortured the boy, "I believe the last months we have spent together proved to you how much you mean to me. You aren't just a plain soldier. You're more than that. A friend. A face I like to see happy and healthy. You may not believe that and you may consider me just your strict commander, but, for me, you are still the young, scared boy I saved that night in the alley. I want... I want to see you smile."

Levi stayed silent for a moment, studying the words of the man. His eyes were betraying his sincerely honesty.

"Just consider my offer."

"Alright. I will come."

His face immediately brightened with his big smile. Stupid smile, Levi thought as he picked a pencil from the pencil box at the edge on the desk and started swirling it with his fingers.

They spent the next twenty minutes in silence, Levi was reading some military book with no particular interest while Erwin was working, both enjoying the warmth the fire place was providing. The two men didn't felt the need to talk, appreciating the serenity that overruled inside of the room.

But Levi had chores to do and in the end he took his leave, saying goodbye to Erwin and walked outside of the room.

...

Levi had never celebrated with some one before, not even had had drinks. He felt shamefully embarrassed and nervous for the upcoming event at the night. He supposed he should change into something more... formal. He undressed himself from his military clothing and after a long bath, he decided to wear some clothes Erwin had bought for him when he first found him. Black pants that fit him perfectly, quite tightly around his ass, a plain white shirt and a black as well jacket to complete his outfit.

Stepping into his black shoes he departed for the bar Erwin told him they would meet.

...

It was freezing cold and Levi was glad that he entered the bar, a soothing heat welcoming him as much as the vexatious toxic clouds of smoke and the pungent smell of alcohol.

He spotted the group straightaway as Hanji stood up and waved at him with both of her hands like a crazy person. He had met them before, both Mike and Hanji. Such weird people. Levi had never understood the habit of the man to sniff people and the lunatic passion of the titans Hanji had.

Erwin, however, greeted him with a smile and pointed the seat next to him for the boy to sit.

They talked almost about every thing. Titans, exhibitions, the Recon's Corps plans, the past, the future. Most of the time, though, Levi stayed silent, hearing closely their conversations while he was eating and drinking.

He exchanged stares with the blond more than once, instantly turning his face away embarrassed. Why am I blushing? he asked himself as he picked once again the glass of red wine and swallowed a mouthful of its sweetness, slowly surrendering at the alcohol.

...

After a couple of hours and when the sun had set and replaced with the shining silver moon, they headed back at the camp. Mike and Hanji were riding their horses back at the quarters of the Recon Corps as Erwin and Levi were walking towards the training camp.

They stopped right outside of his office in awkward silence. Erwin scratched the back of his neck as he tried to speak but something was holding him back. Was he ashamed? Was the great Erwin Smith blushing? Levi giggled at his thoughts and eyed the taller man, tilting his head upwards.

"Come inside. I want to give you something." The man finally spoke out and opened the door for Levi. They entered the dark room. Levi stayed still a few inches away from the doorway as Erwin trudged to his desk, opening one of its drawers and selecting something from inside.

Only the silver light of the moon was illuminating dimly the room, penetrating the window glasses. Erwin stood in front of the boy, blocking his sight like a giant. He was much bigger than he was, much taller, more beautiful and smarter. He was better at everything. Irritating perfect.

He opened a little, velvety, red box picking a white fabric which was neatly folded in it and putting the box inside of his jacket's pocket.

He placed the cloth around his neck, gently tying into a flawless bind. "Merry Christmas." He whispered as he looked at his present in triumph, admiring Levi's beauty and how good it fitted him.

Levi traced with his fingers the tie, touching softly the silk fabric. "No one gave me a gift before." He stated barely audible as he held his head downcast, examining his new possession.

"Not even at your birthday?" Erwin asked astonished as he placed his fingers delicately at the boy's chin, tilting his face up to eye him.

"I don't know when my birthday is." The youngster said lowly, bitterness reflecting in his charcoal eyes.

"Then," A small smile appeared on Erwin's face, " Happy birthday, Levi." The words came out of his mouth as the most dulcet melody Levi had ever heard before he leaned down and kissed him softly. Lips touching almost his like feathers, the most tender action of affection. The most perfect present Levi could ever get.

Erwin withdrew his lips, embracing him into a sweet smile, keeping his eyes locked with his. Levi smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas, Commander."


End file.
